


Тестралы

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Альбус и Скорпиус кормят тестралов в Запретном лесу и разговаривают о только что отбушевавших событиях пьесы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thestrals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954699) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



> бета FrauleinZicklein

Хогвартс заливает золотистый солнечный свет последних погожих деньков — холод и дождь вот-вот проложат дорогу к зиме. Запретный лес полыхает красной и оранжевой листвой, а над головой простирается безоблачное ярко-голубое небо. Заходящее осеннее солнце пробирается сквозь деревья, отбрасывая длинные тени на землю, и пылинки танцуют в его лучах.

Вся лужайка заполнена учениками, наслаждающимися последним относительно теплым воскресеньем. Даже гигантский кальмар выбрался на мель и нежится в солнечных лучах, а с галечного пляжа за ним со смесью ужаса и любопытства наблюдают первокурсники-хаффлпаффцы.

Именно в такие дни Скорпиус больше всего любит школу. Замок ослепительно прекрасен – бледно-золотистый свет очерчивает контуры его стен и башен и льется на вздымающиеся позади горы. 

Скорпиус огибает группку шестикурсников, которые занимаются под деревом рядом с границей леса. Он старается не обращать внимания на настырные взгляды, до сих пор провожающие его и Альбуса, куда бы они ни отправились. Он точно знает, где сейчас Альбус: немного ранее заметил из окна библиотеки, как тот исчезает за деревьями. 

И действительно – стоит Скорпиусу немного углубиться в лес, как он находит Альбуса именно там, где и ожидал: тот стоит на небольшой поляне, прислонившись к невысокой каменной стене, которая отделяет владения кентавров. А прямо перед ним несколько черных скелетообразных лошадей с кожистыми, словно у летучих мышей, крыльями спокойно стоят в тени и, не обращая внимания на наблюдателя, обгладывают последние останки с птичьей тушки, оставленной для них на земле. 

Скорпиус, шурша свежеопавшими листьями, пересекает поляну и прислоняется к стене рядом с Альбусом.

– Я думал, ты все еще в библиотеке, – разворачивается к нему Альбус. – Ты же должен писать доклад по нумерологии? 

– Я его уже закончил. И вообще, мне больше нравится тут.

– А как ты узнал, где меня искать?

– Видел из окна, как ты идешь в сторону леса – и догадался. 

Альбус кивает и снова переводит взгляд на тестралов. Они окончательно обглодали тушку и теперь начинают обнюхивать землю в поисках новой еды. Скорпиус несколько мгновений молча наблюдает за тем, как Альбус смотрит на тестралов. На нем тот же синий в полоску свитер, что в ту ночь в Годриковой лощине. Цвета Равенкло. Альбус всегда считал это иронией: дурак, одетый в цвета факультета умников. Хотя на самом деле Альбус никогда не был глупым. Сознательно невежественным – возможно, но не глупым. 

– Альбус… – наконец прерывает тишину Скорпиус. – Ты в порядке? Я.. заметил, как ты сюда иногда приходишь, когда Хагрид их кормит. Я знаю, что ты видишь их…

– Конечно, со мной все в порядке, – нарочито бодро говорит Альбус. – Это исследование для Ухода за магическими существами. Мы, конечно, будем их изучать только в следующем году, но я про них почитал и решил – почему бы не забежать вперед.

Скорпиус пристально на него смотрит.

– Ты? Решил забежать вперед в школьной программе? Не припоминаю, чтобы ты когда-нибудь брался за книгу, если в этом не было крайней необходимости.

Альбус пожимает плечами.

– Может, теперь я вот такой. Может, я теперь – персонаж истории успеха, как мой папа, и начинаю получать больше удовольствия от этого заведения.

– Или, – медленно говорит Скорпиус, – может, ты ужасно странно себя ведешь и пугаешь меня. Я все-таки хорошо тебя знаю, Альбус. И чувствую, когда с тобой что-то происходит. Не всегда понимаю, что именно, но это чувство меня не подводит. У меня на удивление тонкая восприимчивость. 

– Ты знал про Дельфи.

– Знал. Я уже говорил тебе, я догадался секунды за две до того, как она раскрыла нам свое истинное лицо. Это все из-за нее? 

Альбус игнорирует вопрос и кивает в сторону тестралов. 

– Папа предупреждал меня насчет них. Сказал, что я теперь смогу их видеть.

– Жаль, что меня никто не предупредил, – бормочет Скорпиус. – В первый день на третьем курсе они меня до смерти перепугали. Конечно, я знал об их существовании, и все равно оказался не готов.

– Ты видишь их с третьего курса? – Альбус бросает на него косой взгляд.

Плечи Скорпиуса слегка поникают, и он опускает голову.

– Да, конечно, могу. Я был в маминой палате в Мунго, когда она умерла.

Альбус, нахмурившись, смотрит на заросшую мхом стену. 

– Ты мне про них никогда не рассказывал.

– Не было смысла. Ты бы не смог их увидеть. Я надеялся, что ты и не сможешь. Но – вот как все вышло в итоге, и ты все-таки можешь, так что…

– Я… – начинает Альбус, но умолкает и проводит пальцем по золотистому лишайнику на неровной поверхности камня.  
– Наверное, я подумал, что она убьет тебя. – Он поднимает взгляд на Скорпиуса. – Когда она направила на тебя палочку. Я подумал, что это конец. Я подумал… что навсегда тебя потеряю.

Скорпиус еле заметно кивает и, сморгнув, пристально смотрит на ковер опавших листьев под ногами. 

– Да, я тоже подумал, что она меня убьет. – Он резко переводит взгляд на Альбуса. – Но этого не произошло. Со мной все в порядке. То есть – я иногда чувствую отголоски боли в тех местах, куда она направила круциатус, но я определенно не мертв, и это важно.

Альбус кивает и снова смотрит на тестралов. Жеребенок слизывает кровь с корней дерева, куда бросили тушку. Он широко расставил ноги, чтобы дотягиваться до земли, и помахивает хвостом.

– Скорпиус? 

– Альбус? 

– Как думаешь… как думаешь, если бы я был… не так слеп, мы могли бы ее остановить?

– Мы остановили ее, Альбус.

– Только после того, как она убила Крейга. Если бы мы раньше ее вычислили, мы могли бы ее остановить – и она никому бы не причинила вреда.

Скорпиус поворачивается, опирается бедром о стену, скрещивает руки и пристально разглядывает сгорбившуюся фигуру Альбуса. 

– Я думаю, что она очень могущественная темная ведьма. Роза мне рассказала, как подслушала мамины слова о том, что Дельфи наложила конфундус на Амоса. Она никогда не давала тебе поводов для подозрений. Я сам ни о чем не догадывался, пока она не упомянула Роули. Не то чтобы она мне раньше нравилась, но я не думал, что она – воплощение зла.

– Наверняка папа бы догадался, – несчастным голосом говорит Альбус.

– Тебе стоит почитать хоть какую-нибудь книгу про своего папу, – замечает Скорпиус, после чего сует руку в сумку и вытаскивает оттуда пару сосисок и несколько кусков бекона, завернутых в салфетку. – Далеко не всегда он был таким догадливым, как ты думаешь. Вот, держи. – Он оставляет себе одну сосиску, а остальное содержимое салфетки протягивает Альбусу. 

– Зачем мне чуть теплые сосиски? 

– Я их прихватил с завтрака. Тестралы их любят. Они, конечно, предпочитают сырое мясо, но на кухню мне сегодня не хотелось пробираться. Смотри. – Скорпиус разламывает сосиску пополам и бросает одну половинку за стену. Она отскакивает от покрытой листвой травы и приземляется у копыт одного из тестралов. Тот быстро обнюхивает мясо, а затем мгновенно проглатывает сосиску целиком. 

– Они очень дружелюбные, – говорит Скорпиус. – Выглядят зловещими, но на самом деле вполне себе милые. Примерно как ты. 

Альбус прожигает его взглядом.

– И ничего я не выгляжу зловеще.

– Иногда выглядишь – когда, как сейчас, задумаешься о чем-нибудь невеселом. Помнишь, как ты со своим папой под прошлое Рождество поругался? Ты после этого несколько дней ходил мрачный как туча. Половина первокурсников думала, что ты собираешься их проклясть. Я их успокоил – сказал, что ты при всем желании не сможешь наложить на них никаких заклятий. – Скорпиус расплывается в озорной улыбке. 

Альбус забирает у Скорпиуса оставшуюся половину сосиски – просто чтобы его заткнуть, – и бросает жеребенку. Тот сметает добычу на лету. 

– Ты в курсе, что мама научила меня летучемышиному сглазу, который у нее так здорово получается? 

Скорпиус берет из салфетки в руках Альбуса кусок бекона.

– Правда? Этот факт вызывает умеренный интерес. 

– Только вот оказалось, что я тоже очень даже искусно им владею. – Альбус направляет на Скорпиуса притворно строгий взгляд и говорит, подражая отцовскому голосу: – Так что следи за языком, Малфой. 

Скорпиус громко смеется, запрокинув голову. 

Альбус в ответ улыбается и продолжает бросать еду тестралам, которые начинают подбираться к ним поближе. Жеребенок несется в их направлении, устремив на мальчиков взгляд белых глаз без зрачков, ноздри его раздуваются. Альбус протягивает ладонь с беконом, и жеребенок аккуратно подбирает предложенный кусок, после чего задирает голову и одним движением его заглатывает.

– А если серьезно, Альбус, – говорит Скорпиус, отсмеявшись, – ты был великолепен. Ты сделал все возможное. Ты в самом буквальном смысле спас мир.

– Ты тоже. Дважды. 

– Мы вместе его спасли. Ты и я. С помощью пары других людей. Но ты сделал очень много. Именно ты сказал Седрику, что он должен идти дальше по лабиринту. А послание на одеяле? Это было гениально! А еще ты отпер двери, чтобы мы могли выбраться и поймать Дельфи. Ты ни в чем не виноват, Альбус. Абсолютно ни в чем. 

Альбус несколько секунд размышляет над этим и серьезно кивает.

– Ладно.

– Уверен? Можем обняться, если хочешь.

Альбус улыбается. 

– Наверное, сейчас это не обязательно. – Он смотрит на Скорпиуса. – Спасибо.

– Всегда рад тебя немного взбодрить, приятель. А теперь давай побыстрее закончим с кормежкой, ладно? Хочу тебя попросить напрячь свой гениальный мозг и помочь мне с переводом рун. Я наткнулся на какую-то странную руну, которую никогда раньше не видел, и понятия не имею, что она означает. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с домашним заданием? Такое когда-нибудь раньше случалось? 

– Не случалось и больше никогда не случится. Наслаждайся минутой славы. 

Альбус широко улыбается.   
– Хорошо. – Он бросает в сторону тестралов последние пару кусков бекона, вытирает руки о чистую сторону салфетки, и они со Скорпиусом трогаются с места, направляясь к школе. 

Хогвартс перед ними пламенеет в лучах заходящего солнца. Окна Большого зала блестят рубиново-алым. 

– Он и правда красивый, – говорит Альбус, уставившись на замок. – Правда? 

– Я думал, ты его ненавидишь.

– Ненавидел раньше – но, похоже, начинаю к нему привязываться. У него определенно есть свои преимущества. – Он сует руки в карманы и переходит на бег, устремляясь вверх по лужайке вслед за своей длинной тенью. – Не отставай! Тебе стоит поторопиться, если хочешь списать у меня домашку по рунам.

– Да не собирался я ничего списывать! – кричит Скорпиус, неохотно припуская вслед за Альбусом. – Я просто хотел… мельком взглянуть и внутренне переработать информацию! 

Альбуса уже почти не видно, но до Скорпиуса доносится его смех – приятное напоминание о том, что хоть дела пока обстоят не так-то просто, но ситуация стремительно улучшается. А это, по мнению Скорпиуса, очень хороший знак.


End file.
